The No-Life King
by GuardianSoulBlade
Summary: Summary: Gwen Tennyson lost everything when Kevin and Devlin are murdered under supernatural circumstances. Fueled by vengeance, she searches for their killer, and begins to have recurring dreams of a nightly visitor. Hellsing Crossover.


**The No-Life King**

_**Summary:** Gwen Tennyson lost everything when Kevin and Devlin are murdered under supernatural circumstances. Fueled by vengeance, she searches for their killer, and begins to have recurring dreams of a nightly visitor. Hellsing Crossover._

**Author's Note:** Wanted to do something for Halloween, and since Hellsing Volumes 9-10 are finally being released in English by Funimation, figured I'd start a Hellsing/Ben 10 crossover fic to celebrate! Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Pierced My Heart<strong>

He walked the dark streets of Bellwood, his longcoat swayed with the blustering wind. There was prey inside that house, and he was hunting. His grinning sneer was filed the joy, the joy of battle and bloodshed.

The door was open, and he stepped inside, before him was a bloody sight, the body of a young boy, no more than eleven, torn clear in half by the hands of a vampire.

Alucard searched for his prey, irritated that they were long gone, what a wasted trip, he decided.

"Please…" the voice pleaded desperately, "Who are you?"

"My former Master called me Alucard," he replied. His Master Integra Hellsing had died years ago, he was masterless, Seras was away, still in England, Alucard wanted to hunt and see interesting sights, he heard stories of unearthly creatures in this town of Bellwood, but had only found vampires. How boring.

"Avenge…my boy, they killed my boy!" Kevin Levin weased, "And they killed me too. Promise me…promise me you'll take care of my girl!"

"I'm not humanity's savior, I am only a monster," Alucard gazed down at this dying human. This human was badly wounded, and he spoke of the child as though they were father and son, the man was hardly a virgin, and Seras wasn't there anyway.

Alucard had no words for a dying man, this handsome stranger. He turned on his heel and prepared to leave.

"I'll give you my blood; you're one of them aren't you? I'll give you my blood; just promise me you'll take care of my girl!" Kevin pleaded with this dark creature. "Avenge us!"

"Blood freely offered, is different from blood forcibly taken, I shall honor your request!" Alucard bent down and bit Kevin Levin's neck.

Alucard heard the soft exhale as Kevin slumped on the ground, lifeless. A thousand memories filled Alucard, this human who had willingly offered him blod, was indeed a monster like himself, but he had changed because of a beautiful woman, and Alucard did not deny that she was lovely, to see a creature that was little more than a monster truly become a human, and an admirable one at that, made him regard Kevin Levin with the respect that he had only reserved for his former masters the Hellsing family.

"How strange to see a man die with a smile on his face, perhaps it's because he knows I will keep my promise to him, he's a fool to believe in me, how can a monster save humanity?"

Alucard departed, it was time to search for his prey. He searched for hours but no luck.

He was curious about this Gwendolyn and he wanted to see if she was worth a dying man's promise.

Alucard transformed his body into that of a bat, settling on a branch near the window of Kevin Levin's house. He saw a beautiful woman rush in, screaming in horror.

"Devlin?! No, no, no! Not my son, oh God, please not my son!" Gwen wailed. Her eyes moved over to see Kevin's lifeless body.

"Kevin! No baby, please don't die! Please don't go! Don't leave me alone!" she begged his lifeless corpse, she kissed his cold lips and did nothing but stay there.

"Gwen! Gwen!" Ben called to her, he gazed in horror at the sight of his best friend and nephew dead. He wrapped his arms around Gwen, trying to comfort her.

They buried Kevin and Devlin in the cemetery. Gwen visited them every day, Ben was concerned about her.

"Gwen, we're taking this loss hard, all of us are, but we'll find them, I promise!" Ben swore.

"Ben, I'm going to do this myself, I don't want you involved, you have important things to do, I need to do this myself, alone."

"Gwen, you can't—" Ben protested.

"Don't tell me I can't, because I will!" Gwen snarled, "I'll find these things and kill them, these things aren't human, they're monsters, and I'll put them in the ground!"

* * *

><p><em>One month later…<em>

Gwen lay in her bed, miserable and angry. She'd spent any spare time searching for the monsters that had murdered her husband and son. She'd found nothing, not who they were or what they were.

She gazed at the photo of her family, letting the tears slide down her cheeks. She sniffled and tried to regain control of her emotions, but she couldn't.

After crying herself to exhaustion, she slipped into a deep sleep.

_Sweet Gwen…sweet Gwen…_

Gwen was mentally confused and startled, but not enough to fully wake up. Who was this voice that called her name?

_Let me in, I'll take care of you._

"Who are you?" Gwen asked the voice in her dream.

_I am someone who will take care of you from now on, _it replied. _It was Kevin Levin's dying wish that I take care of you._

"How will you do that?" Gwen inquired of the voice.

_I will watch over you, and destroy the ones who did this to you and grind them to dust! I am a monster and I will do what needs to be done!_

The voice and its intentions frightened Gwen, she recoiled.

_SHh, shh, Gwendolyn, I am very loyal, and your husband was an admirable man, and I shall honor his dying wish and watch over you, besides, I find this town to be interesting._

Gwen's eyes flickered open a little, only to drift shut once again; she didn't see a smoky mist wisp into her room and flow up her bed, covering her like a blanket.

_Such a warm welcome, my dear, shall we make an agreement? Give me what I want, and I shall remain your loyal servant._

"But you said Kevin…" Gwen murmured.

_I know, Gwendolyn, but will bind myself to you, and serve you as long as you live; you are like my former masters and a woman worthy of my admiration._

"Who are you?" Gwen asked. She saw the figure materialize before her, straddling her waist, it took the shape of a pale man in the moonlight. He had long dark black hair and terrifying red eyes, she'd never seen eyes that could terrify her so much, and yet they were so fascinating and mesmerizing.

"I am the Nosfaratu, the No-Life King," he leaned down to her ear. "My former Masters called me…Alucard."

His gaze was eerily calm and unnerving, "Will you accept my offer Gwendolyn? I won't make it to you again."

Gwen gazed at this dark, ominous creature, wondering what she should do. He was grief stricken and angry. She made her decision.

"What do you want from me?" Gwen asked.

"A drink," it hissed, its voice sounded dry, like it was thirsty.

"I don't drink," Gwen whispered.

"I drink wine, sweetheart, but that's not what I want," he leaned in close and lapped at her neck with his tongue.

Gwen's eyes widened in horror, she knew exactly what she was dealing with now.

"You're a…vampire?" she began shaking.

"Yes, my dear, I am, and you want to fight monsters, I am a monster, and I will do what needs to be done. I can wield my guns for your sake, I can undo the slide and remove the safety, I can rend your enemies to pieces and avenge your family, but only if you wish it of me, what will you do to these monsters that pierced your heart?"

Gwen knew her decision. "I will give you what you want."

"Lovely Gwendolyn, tonight is truly…a beautiful night!" Alucard sunk his teeth into her neck, he wouldn't maim her, he intended to accept this contract with her sealed in her blood, he relished her beautiful blood and savored its taste, she was a master worthy of his service.

He pulled away, lapping up the blood on her neck, he gazed at her.

"On your feet Gwendolyn," Alucard grinned, this was going to be so interesting, he couldn't wait for what would happen next.

She rose from bed and stood before him. He knelt down reverently. He handed her his gloves.

"You must say these words, after you put these on me, "Art Restrictions enacted."

She placed his gloves on his hands and recited the words, he grinned broadly, his maw of teeth shining in the darkness.

"Your orders, my Master?" he inquired eagerly.

"Tell me what murdered my family," Gwen ordered.

"A vampire, lovely Gwendolyn, they are vicious creatures, only caring about feeding on humans."

"Teach me to fight them," she whispered.

"I will, but humans are poor vampire hunters, frail and mortal, you can die, but I will teach you how to fight, but I will kill them if that is your order."

"What do you expect me to do? Stand around and do nothing?" there was frustration in her voice.

"No, I will show you how to fight, but what I do is only on your orders," Alucard, reached out and removed something from inside his coat.

"My gift to you, my Master is the sword of the Hellsing family; it belonged to my former Master, Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing. May it serve you well in this war."

* * *

><p>Gwen took the sword reverently, it was beautiful, and she was a good swordswoman, she needed to hone her skills. She'd known that Kevin was a skilled fighter, but if something could kill him, then it could kill her.<p>

The next day, Gwen began to train hard, she went to a sword master and paid for lesions, in addition to what he'd taught her, Alucard hid in the shadows and watched her with interest. She trained for months after six months had gone by, she felt she was ready.

Gwen went out, Alucard followed her closely. He walked steadily, enjoying the sight of his determined mistress as she began tracking down a small group of thrill killing vampires sighted at an abandoned amusement park.

Gwen spotted a vampire attacking a woman. Gwen rushed forward, "Get away from her!"

"Aw pretty girl, you want to go first?" the vampire inquired, snarling.

"You're the one who's going first!" Gwen snarled. She unsheathed her sword, slashing at him, cutting him deeply.

"What? What?!" the monster screamed in agony. He recoiled and staggered back.

"Now I'm going to kill you!" Gwen snarled, "But not just yet, do you know who killed Kevin and Devlin Levin?!" She slammed the monster against the wall.

"I know who did it, but I won't tell!" it spat in her face.

"It won't tell you a thing, my Master; I'll give him a thorough interrogation!" Alucard stepped forward.

The wounded vampire began to scream in terror, "The No-Life King! Please, please, don't! Don't!"

He sank his fangs into the creatures neck, "So it's this Michael Morningstar is it? I'll have his head, this will be interesting, at least we'll have some fun!"

He slammed his fingers through the creature's heart, killing him instantly.

He turned to Gwen, "You have your answer, my Master, who is this Michael Morningstar?"

Gwen stilled, her face paled and Alucard saw Gwen bite her lip until it bled.

"He's an old enemy, and he's been..obsessed with me," Gwen stared at him.

"I see, I will enjoy tearing him apart!" Alucard laughed, clapping his hands in fiendish delight.

"We have to find him first, and he's probably gone into hiding," Gwen clenched her fist in rage.

Alucard opened his wide maw and laughed, "This is all such fun! I can hardly wait for you to get him, I was right to swear allegiance to you, I shall enjoy watching you work!"


End file.
